In Death's Promise
by ISwearInItalian
Summary: Jo visits Dean's plot after knowing of his death. She gives him the promise to find his brother and embarks on a mission to find him. Will she find the grief stricken brother before the cloud of misfortunes rain upon both of them?
1. A Friend's Promise

Her feet shifted uneasily on the dirt sprinkled ground. The tears that were threatening to trail down her face were already beginning to leak into the corners in her eyes. Blinking back the liquid was becoming a problem and the words she had come to say hadn't even been said yet.

"Like it matters," is heard coming from her lips as the tears begin to flow. The rain that's starting up in the field doesn't do much for her mood and the heap of ground that has yet to level out is beginning to turn itself into mud.

She begins picking at the handful of flowers she had yanked from the ground on the walk over. The gathering perfume signaling a memory, one that gave her enough _umph _to start the speech she had been preparing for for over a month now.

"Bobby told me where to find you and Sam…." She shrugs, sniffing. "Well, nobody can get a hold of him. I guess his the end of the world happened a week ago. I can't even imagine what's going through his mind right now. When my Dad died, I don't remember much, but Mom wasn't the same for a long time. She'd lock herself in her room and leave Ash to man the Roadhouse."

Her eyes glance upward, the downpour becoming even more frantic.

"Dean, you are…. _Were_…. A good hunter. A great one.So, umm..."

She takes a shaky breath and side steps into the mud forming, laying the flowers onto the ground.

"I'm going to find Sam before he does something stupid. I mean, I may not know him or you enough, like Bobby or someone, but I guess that's the least I can do."

Wiping the wetness pooling under her tired eyes, Jo nods to the ground below.

"I'll keep him safe."

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she gives a final nod to the plot of ground below her.

"I promise."


	2. Found

_**Author's Note: **__Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this work in a long time, but I'm trying to get better about it! I've had a really hard time lately and just got back into writing. Sorry for the short chapter, I just figured y'all would appreciate an update. :) _

The rain hadn't stopped for three days straight now. Jo was sopping wet and it just kept pouring. These types of days reminded her of when her father died and her world took a swan dive. And for some reason, today made sense. It made sense that this would be the way she found him.

It was like the hunter's way of coping. At least, it was with her and the Winchester. It was just by chance that Jo had stopped into this bar in the middle of nowhere. It was some sort of instinct to trust the out-of-the-way bar. She had been hoping that it was something like her Roadhouse when she saw the sign for it about a mile back. She had been on the lookout for deer and it was just by chance she had seen it.

The bar was all but empty; the bartender looked like he was about to keel over dead at any. It was only stocked with half as much alcohol as it could hold and was wimpy in comparison to the bars she had been to since she had left her Mom at Bobby's to go a search for Sam.

She asked the aging man for a empty glass and a bourbon. She quickly downed the alcohol and took off her soked jacket. Jo began wringing her hair into the glass and managed to fill it over halfway before she decided to give up on that venture.

"Do y'all have any motels nearby?" a familiar voice said.

Jo's brows creased as she swivelled on the barstool and glanced into the corner. A light above the table was blown out and she could only make out the worn expression and empty bottles of beer littering the table.

The only other worker in the bar, a woman who had been quinching Sam's thirst for the intoxicating liquid, answered him, "There's a Super 8 about 4 miles east. I-90 takes your right there; there'll be a sign on the left."

Jo crossed her arms and waited for Sam to either notice her and bolt, or to notice her and do nothing. She was better on the latter; it wasn't as if this would be the first time they came across each other while on a hunt. Granted, Sam was the one she was hunting, but that didn't matter.

Their eyes met and Sam did nothing but stare at her. She was the one Dean had wanted. _Dean._ His _dead_ brother, Dean. Sam swallowed the bile rising in his throat and tamed it with a swallow from his beer. The way she was staring him down made a different case for him, though. He didn't know what she wanted and, well, he wanted to know.

Sam nodded to the seat next to him, and Jo obliged by taking her glass in a hand and making her way to the booth Sam had claimed for himself.

She slid in and wet her lips. "Sam."

"Jo."

She couldn't help but look over him. He looked like _shit_ and the binge drinking couldn't be helping.

"How drunk _are_ you, Sam?"

He snorts. "Drunk enough."

Jo could smell the mix of liquor and beer on his breath and her nose threatened to wrinkle. She had found him, nearing inebriated, and they were making small talk. Awesome.

"From the looks of it, you probably shouldn't drive."

"Probably."

She frowned. His shortness wasn't something she had been acustomed to.

"Come on," she said, sliding right back out of the seat she had just claimed. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Her hand on his arm made him want to be sick. He had drank to get rid of the memory of his brother and Jo was only reminding him of Dean. Dean the dead, Dean his brother. But he got up at Jo's command. He had been alone for a long time now. He wasn't sane enough to say no and too drunk to say anything else.

Jo tugged him to his feet and left a good amount of money to pay for Sam's transgressions and her own and led him out of the establishment and to her car. Jo nods to the newer sportscar as she opens up the door and helps Sam to her car.

"You take that?"

"Yes."

She opens up the door and waits until Sam's made it in safely before letting herself sit down in the driver's side. She remembered the directions to the motel the waitress had given Sam and started the engine. Jo pulled out of the parking lot and made her way to the interstate, all the while hoping Sam was going to be okay and that Dean knew she was going to take care of his brother.


End file.
